Power Couple
by Viels
Summary: Caroline Forbes knew she never wanted to settle for mediocre. She demanded a love that was fueled by such passion it would threaten her sanity. She craved a love that belonged to her and hers alone. She longed for a love that would withstand the threshold of time itself. And she found it in Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Insight

The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up, my muscles are tense and alert. My ears are attentive to every movement and sound and yet I still cannot sense him anywhere. With all the poise a centuries old vampire has, Klaus swoops me up in his arms from behind.

"I found you, love." I stick my bottom lip out, "

No fair!" I'm completely pouting by this point but I can't suppress the giggle fit threatening to bubble over.

"Now now, love. How was that not fair? I caught you fair and square." His grip on me is unwavering as he speeds up back to our bedroom. With a small sigh, I wrap my arms around his neck, letting him carry me bridal style.

"I let you catch me."

His raspberry coloured lips crack into a wide grin and I can feel his throaty chuckle vibrate in his chest against my own. He settles us onto the bed, never breaking his hold on me and nestles his face into my neck.

"Well should it call forth a rematch then I would forever gladly accept your challenge."

I'm cradled into his body and I can't remember a time where I felt this content and whole anywhere else than here. I glide my hands to frame his chiseled face. A spark ignites between us, and I hold the position just a bit longer. To tell the truth, I can never get enough of this. Just drinking in this man in front of me, in all of his glory. There are no words exchanged anymore, just comfortable silence. He is my better half, my soul mate and lover. I completely and utterly love this man and there isn't anything I would not do for him. I would go the lengths of this world to keep him like this; in my arms and safe.

"Forever." I breathe out. A soft smile ghosts his plump lips and with the synchronization perfected over the years, he replies with no hesitation. "And always."


	2. The Beginning

A/N - Greetings to whom it may concern, this is an AU story that I have no idea where it may be heading but I'm just letting my muse have its fun. Would love to hear any constructive criticism or suggestions from you lovely folks. Please be gentle, I'm still an infant in the wold of writing! Much love, V.

**The Beginning**

The busy hum of the streets flow beneath Klaus's balcony top view. Drawing has always been one of his much loved hobbies, as he precisely captures the essence of life in Paris. He and Caroline have eloped here for roughly a year and a half so far. He knew it was one of her favourite places to be, in all of their years exploring the wonders of the world. Time is a funny thing, for a vampire, it is a but a mere bookmark, as it holds no dictation or power over an immortal creature. But it has been 500 years since they stumbled across one another. 500 years since they have been inseparable, a force to be reckoned with, and the ultimate power couple.

"Good morning darling." My golden locks cascade over his face as I tilt my head to meet his lips from behind. Like a mold made perfectly for me, my arms rest comfortable above his toned chest, a familiar action.

"Caroline." The hint of adoration in his tone is not missed by me."You look stunning."

I reply with a giggle, "I think it might be time for you to get some new lines Nik, I've heard that one more times than I am old."

His auburn orbs dance with mirth, and he graces me with my favourite smile of his. The one where his signature dimples are most prominent and he plays up his boyish charms.

"Your wish is my command."

I press my silk covered body closer to his. I don't want to break this moment. But we have an unspoken oath of loyalty and honesty. I would die a million deaths before I break that oath.

So with a rueful sigh, I breathe out, "When?"

I can feel it happening, the shift of atmosphere, gone the loving and playful Nik. But he is never too far, only with me is his guard never up fully. He finally puts down his current art piece, beautiful as always, and gathers me back into his arms so now he is facing me.

"It will only take a week's time, and we leave tomorrow."

I frown, it is of no surprise to me, we have been here long enough. I have always known his life long ambition to create a new race of hybrids, involving the use of a doppleganger and a moonstone in a ceremony. He has caught word that these _necessities_ reside in Mystic Falls. I know he is allowing me the sweet before the bitter as the city of love has always been a place near and dear to my cold and undead heart. His obsession with this goal of his is something I've learned to accept, for as long as it is something that makes him happy, it will make me happy. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure that this ceremony will take place. But I can't help but feel a pang of jealously pulse though my chest. In all the years we have been together, we have only had each other. It's always been just the two of us, and I am Caroline Forbes, the greedy woman who wants her all him for herself. But I am also Caroline Forbes, once upon a time an insecure human who had no bit of confidence in herself; the ugly ducking so to speak. And I have always felt like I have had to compete with these dopplegangers for his attention.

A pathetic and well, stupid doubt of mine, especially after spending 500 years with this man. But a fear of mine none the less. After spending that long of a time with someone, you cannot not have them know you in and out because he says, "I love you Caroline. Only you. Please don't doubt that, not now, not ever."

His sincerity washes away my worries temporarily and I lift myself on my toes to meet his full lips. He loops his fingers though mine and bring them over my head as he deepens the kiss. I moan into his mouth and our tongues begin to dance. The scene blurs as he slams me into one of our suite's walls, both of us are unfazed by the blunt force of this action.

Breaking away for a split second, "Promise me something." My long legs are tangled around his firm hips and his hands are encased on my waist. His doting eyes glazed with a layer of lust and desire.

"Anything you ask, my love."

I lean my forehead against his. "Promise you'll still be mine. That whatever this trip throws at us, we will face it together." I hate that after all his efforts in reassuring me, my voice is still heavy with desperation.

He answers by nuzzling into my jaw line, pressing quick kisses down my neck my collar bone. "Caroline, love, I was yours the moment I laid eyes on you."

I stand my ground despite the tingles his warm breath on my skin shoots up and down my spine. "I want you to say it."

He stills his movement and looks at me in the eyes. With his deep and husky voice, "I promise you." His British accent rolling off his every word never ceases to melt my heart. Lovingly, he kisses me on my nose and capture his lips once again.

I giggle and with much effort, I mimic his trademark, "Then have at it, love."


End file.
